


Off Limits

by darkhorsewoso



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorsewoso/pseuds/darkhorsewoso





	Off Limits

 

**Christen felt the harsh sting of morning light in her eyes and the warmth of stranger enveloping her. _Wait what? Who the hell did I bring home last night?._**

 

Alex had dragged Christen on a night out with her, Tobin, Servando and the other Cali girls from the NT. 

"C'mon Chris, it'll be fuuuuuun!" Alex cooed "Servando is going to buy us drinks and we'll dance our faces off"

"I don't know Alex, I'm not really feeling it" Christen sighed

"But it's Tobin's only night in LA, Chrissy!" Alex whined, pouting like a child. 

Christen pretended to mull it over, but she was going to say yes either way...because of Tobin.

 

* * *

 

Christen has had a crush on Tobin Heath ever since she first played her in the WPS and got brutally nutmegged by the midfielder. When the league collapsed, both of them found refuge in Europe. Tobin played for PSG and Christen for Tyresö. Every time it seemed, Press felt like she was ready to move on, an NT camp or champions league game would come around and shove Tobin in her face again.

She'd admire the midi from afar during drills and get nutmegged every time they were pitted against each other, but the forward never made a move. Tobin, Christen felt was way out of her league anyway, she wouldn't have a chance. Things got more complicated when her and Alex became closer friends. At first the two were distant to each other, knowing that they were vying for the same spots but out of mutual respect grew a true friendship. And as faith would have it, Tobin was Alex's best friend and they were inseparable during national team camps. ¨

Christen didn't tell Alex she had a crush on Tobin for at least a year. Alex only found out because Christen got so drunk celebrating their Olympic gold medal in London, that she spilled the beans. 

_The tanned forward watched Tobin try and toss her snapback on Kelley's head, they'd all been drinking and celebrating. A couple of times the hat would smack Kel in the face and the entire team would laugh and drink shots. Christen was sitting at a table watching from a far, she meant to go join her team after leaving for the bathroom but her legs only made it to the table. As she watched her fellow olympians, leaning on her elbow, Alex joined her._

"Hey Presssssssssyyyy!!!!" Alex said all jumped up on the atmosphere.

"Allllleeexxxx" Christen slurred, the forward taking a seat next to her. 

"What are you doing all alone over here Press?" 

"I'm watching Tobinnnnn" Christen grinned at Alex "Isn't she so cute? ...and freaking hot?" this caught Alex by surprise "Shit did I say that out loud?" Christen giggled covering her mouth. 

"OMG YOU LIKE TOBIN?!" it finally dawned on Alex 

"Yeahhhh she's so pretty and silky" Christen mumbled, as her head lulled and the forward passed out. 

They never talked about that night but Press horrified once she'd woken up and remembered, decided that Tobin Heath was "OFF LIMITS"

 

Back at Tyresö, Christen met Vero. Vero flirted with her, made her laugh and asked her out. Christen had enjoyed being the one pursued and wooed. After pining for Tobin for years, this was refreshing and honestly it just felt good to be wanted. They had an amazing connection on the field, they travelled the world together but like with everything good it had to end. Pressure from the USSF to join the fledgling NWSL was mounting and Christen had to play for the Red Stars. Christen tried to get Vero to Chicago, but in the end Vero chose Portland. Although Christen never told her, it felt like betrayal. Vero stayed the season, but they couldn't work it out and the Spaniard returned to Europe to chase champions league glory. 

Christen was heart broken, so much so she got another dog just to fill the void that Vero had left in her heart. USWNT camps and world cup preparations helped keep her mind off Vero and she poured all her energy into soccer. It paid off as she kept scoring and finally muscled herself on the world cup roster. The world cup passed in a blur, and once the victory tour was over, Christen still couldn't believe she was a world champion.

* * *

 

Back at home in LA for the break, it's then Alex, Servando, the other Cali girls and Tobin decide to have a night out. 

"Ok, ok I'm coming out with you guys! You can stop pouting now Alex!" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alex bounces up and down excitedly "gotta get ready then if we want to make it out tonight!" 


End file.
